dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Daeodon
| image = DaeodonInfobox.jpg | image_caption = A model of Daeodon shoshonensis | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | classis = Mammalia | ordo = Artiodactyla | familia = †Entelodontidae | genus = †''Daeodon'' | type_species = Daeodon shoshonensis | type_species_authority = Cope, 1878 | subdivision_ranks = Referred species | subdivision = * D. humerosum (Cope, 1879) | synonyms = *''Boochoerus'' Cope, 1879 *''Ammodon'' Marsh, 1893 *''Dinohyus'' Peterson, 1905b |color = classis Mammalia virus_group virus group unranked_phylum unranked phylum unranked_superdivisio unranked superdivisio familia †Entelodontidae fossil_range status status_system status system status_ref status ref status2 status2_system status2 system status2_ref status2 ref extinct temporal_range temporal range genus †''Daeodon'' fossil range image DaeodonInfobox.jpg image_caption A model of Daeodon shoshonensis image width image_alt image alt image_width 240px image caption image2 image2_width image2 width image2_alt image2 alt image2_caption image2 caption classification_status classification status unranked_superdomain unranked superdomain unranked_superdomain_authority unranked superdomain authority superdomain superdomaindomain_authority superdomaindomain authority unranked_domain unranked domain unranked_domain_authority unranked domain authority domain_authority domain authority unranked_superregnum unranked superregnum unranked_superregnum_authority unranked superregnum authority superregnum superregnum_authority superregnum authority unranked_regnum unranked regnum unranked_regnum_authority unranked regnum authority regnum_authority regnum authority unranked_subregnum unranked subregnum unranked_subregnum_authority unranked subregnum authority subregnum subregnum_authority subregnum authority unranked_superdivisio_authority unranked superdivisio authority superdivisio superdivisio_authority superdivisio authority unranked_superphylum unranked superphylum unranked_superphylum_authority unranked superphylum authority superphylum superphylum_authority superphylum authority unranked_divisio unranked divisio unranked_divisio_authority unranked divisio authority divisio divisio_authority divisio authority unranked_phylum_authority unranked phylum authority phylum_authority phylum authority unranked_subdivisio unranked subdivisio unranked_subdivisio_authority unranked subdivisio authority subdivisio subdivisio_authority subdivisio authority unranked_subphylum unranked subphylum unranked_subphylum_authority unranked subphylum authority subphylum subphylum_authority subphylum authority unranked_infraphylum unranked infraphylum unranked_infraphylum_authority unranked infraphylum authority infraphylum infraphylum_authority infraphylum authority unranked_microphylum unranked microphylum unranked_microphylum_authority unranked microphylum authority microphylum microphylum_authority microphylum authority unranked_nanophylum unranked nanophylum unranked_nanophylum_authority unranked nanophylum authority nanophylum nanophylum_authority nanophylum authority unranked_superclassis unranked superclassis unranked_superclassis_authority unranked superclassis authority superclassis superclassis_authority superclassis authority unranked_classis unranked classis unranked_classis_authority unranked classis authority name Daeodon classis_authority classis authority unranked_subclassis unranked subclassis unranked_subclassis_authority unranked subclassis authority subclassis subclassis_authority subclassis authority unranked_infraclassis unranked infraclassis unranked_infraclassis_authority unranked infraclassis authority infraclassis infraclassis_authority infraclassis authority unranked_magnordo unranked magnordo unranked_magnordo_authority unranked magnordo authority magnordo magnordo_authority magnordo authority unranked_superordo unranked superordo unranked_superordo_authority unranked superordo authority superordo superordo_authority superordo authority unranked_ordo unranked ordo unranked_ordo_authority unranked ordo authority ordo Artiodactyla ordo_authority ordo authority unranked_subordo unranked subordo unranked_subordo_authority unranked subordo authority subordo subordo_authority subordo authority unranked_infraordo unranked infraordo unranked_infraordo_authority unranked infraordo authority infraordo infraordo_authority infraordo authority unranked_parvordo unranked parvordo unranked_parvordo_authority unranked parvordo authority parvordo parvordo_authority parvordo authority zoodivisio zoodivisio_authority zoodivisio authority unranked_zoosectio unranked zoosectio unranked_zoosectio_authority unranked zoosectio authority zoosectio zoosectio_authority zoosectio authority unranked_zoosubsectio unranked zoosubsectio unranked_zoosubsectio_authority unranked zoosubsectio authority zoosubsectio zoosubsectio_authority zoosubsectio authority unranked_superfamilia unranked superfamilia unranked_superfamilia_authority unranked superfamilia authority superfamilia superfamilia_authority superfamilia authority unranked_familia unranked familia unranked_familia_authority unranked familia authority phylum Chordata familia_authority familia authority unranked_subfamilia unranked subfamilia unranked_subfamilia_authority unranked subfamilia authority subfamilia subfamilia_authority subfamilia authority unranked_supertribus unranked supertribus unranked_supertribus_authority unranked supertribus authority supertribus supertribus_authority supertribus authority unranked_tribus unranked tribus unranked_tribus_authority unranked tribus authority tribus tribus_authority tribus authority unranked_subtribus unranked subtribus unranked_subtribus_authority unranked subtribus authority subtribus subtribus_authority subtribus authority unranked_alliance unranked alliance unranked_alliance_authority unranked alliance authority alliance alliance_authority alliance authority unranked_genus unranked genus unranked_genus_authority unranked genus authority regnum Animalia genus_authority genus authority unranked_subgenus unranked subgenus unranked_subgenus_authority unranked subgenus authority subgenus subgenus_authority subgenus authority unranked_sectio unranked sectio unranked_sectio_authority unranked sectio authority sectio sectio_authority sectio authority unranked_subsectio unranked subsectio unranked_subsectio_authority unranked subsectio authority subsectio subsectio_authority subsectio authority unranked_series unranked series unranked_series_authority unranked series authority series series_authority series authority unranked_subseries unranked subseries unranked_subseries_authority unranked subseries authority subseries subseries_authority subseries authority unranked_species_group unranked species group unranked_species_group_authority unranked species group authority species_group species group species_group_authority species group authority unranked_species_subgroup unranked species subgroup unranked_species_subgroup_authority unranked species subgroup authority species_subgroup species subgroup species_subgroup_authority species subgroup authority unranked_species_complex unranked species complex unranked_species_complex_authority unranked species complex authority species_complex species complex species_complex_authority species complex authority unranked_species unranked species unranked_species_authority unranked species authority species species_authority unranked_subspecies unranked subspecies unranked_subspecies_authority unranked subspecies authority subspecies subspecies_authority subspecies authority unranked_variety unranked variety unranked_variety_authority variety variety_authority variety authority diversity binomial binomial_authority binomial authority trinomial trinomial_authority trinomial authority type_genus type genus type_genus_authority type genus authority subdivision * D. humerosum (Cope, 1879) type species subdivision_ranks Referred species type species authority synonyms *''Boochoerus'' Cope, 1879 *''Ammodon'' Marsh, 1893 Dinohyus Peterson, 1905b type_species Daeodon shoshonensis subdivision ranks type_strain type strain range_map range map range_map_width range map width range_map_alt range map alt range_map_caption range map caption binomial2 binomial2_authority binomial2 authority range_map2 range_map2_width range map2 width range_map2_alt range map2 alt range_map2_caption range map2 caption binomial3 binomial3_authority binomial3 authority range_map3 range map3 range_map3_width range map3 width range_map3_alt range map3 alt range_map3_caption range map3 caption binomial4 binomial4_authority binomial4 authority range_map4 range map4 range_map4_width range map4 width range_map4_alt range map4 alt range_map4_caption range map4 caption synonyms_ref synonyms ref type_species_authority Cope, 1878 footer Get info about the "Taxobox" template Search for a particular field or value}} Daeodon is a large species of Entelodont from the late Oligocene to early Miocene of North America. Its name means "hostile" or "dreadful", "teeth" in greek. This species inhabited North America between 29 and 19 million years ago during the middle Oligocene and early Miocene epochs. The species is Daeodon shoshonensis, the last and largest of the entelodonts; known adults of this species possessed skulls about 90 cm (3 ft) in length. It had a broad distribution across the north america; especially United States, but it was never abundant as much as other animals; indicating despite the species evolving; the animal is in decline. Category:Mammals Category:Ungulates Category:Even-toed Ungulates Category:Entelodonts Category:Oligocene Mammals Category:Oligocene animals Category:Miocene Mammals Category:Miocene animals Category:Jurassic Park: Builder Creatures Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Creatures Category:Prehistoric mammals of North America Category:Prehistoric animals of North America Category:Fossil taxa described in 1878 Category:Article stubs Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Category:Extinct animals of North America Category:Monsters Resurrected Creatures Category:Apex predators Category:Predators Category:Large Carnivores Category:Carnivores Category:Predator Category:Pack Animals Category:Prehistoric Predators